


Terrors of The Night

by SpectralTigerParadox (TerminusVerso)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A poor attempt at humor, Dreams and Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/SpectralTigerParadox
Summary: Nightmares prey on the minds of the sleep-deprived, turning their dreams into horrors they can't unsee.





	Terrors of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> How can I not post a story on my favorite DC character's birthday?

It was a cold, dark night in Gotham- the kind of stereotypical setting one would expect in a horror story. Except without the ‘stormy’ part. The full moon’s brilliant light was bright enough to penetrate the thick layer of clouds blanketing the sky. Every alley, sidewalk, road, and street held no life. Not a single civilian, crook or passerby. No signs any living person dwelled within the city. Buildings usually alight with a dim yellow glow filtering through windows were dark, pitch black and uninviting. Lightbulbs hidden safely behind glass covers flickered in their tall, equally spaced apart perches lining the streets. Gotham City was completely still, with the exception of one man.

On this particular night, Batman was scaling the Wayne Enterprises building to confront the black sheep of his family: Jason Todd, or the Red Hood. One hour prior to now, his wayward son requested to met him- asked to speak with him about a matter of great importance. A matter that they apparently could not discuss in the comfort of the Manor. With practiced ease, Batman landed on the building’s edge, then spotted his son and froze. Standing, rather dramatically, on the opposite side of the building was Jason. Jason, who was posing in the moonlight with his back facing Bruce… garbed in a black and red, one-piece garment made of spandex. The stretchy fabric clung close to his skin, showing off his muscular physique. _Is he wearing… a leotard? _

Bruce’s mind felt like it short-circuited. The person before him surely wasn’t Jason. The brazen, gutsy young man he had come to know as his son could not be the person in front of him. But, deep down, Bruce instinctively knew that this man was, in fact, Jason. It did not matter how much he wanted to deny it- how much he prayed this was some cruel joke by one of Gotham’s villains. This person was his son. It took a tremendous effort to refrain from abandoning his second oldest child on the rooftop; Never looking back at the blazing train wreck mixed with the unspeakable horrors one can only fish out of the depths of Hell.

Bruce, currently trapped in Batman’s armor, had no idea how to remain impassive in the face of this challenge, which was by far his greatest trial yet. _Be supportive, Bruce! Alfred would want you to be supportive and understanding during a situation like this_, the dark knight thought. The fabled vigilante struggled to choke out a few words, but managed to articulate a sentence, “Why did you call me here, Jason?” A sentence laced with underlining worry and dread.

Neither of Gotham’s crime fighters moved, and Bruce was silently grateful for that. He didn’t think he could bear looking at his son… _up close_. The older male had already seen far, far more than he ever wanted to. Jason continued to face the city but acknowledged Bruce’s presence. “Bruce.” That voice was undoubtedly the voice of Jason Todd. There goes the doppelgänger theory. “During my time with the League of Assassins, I did a lot of thinking- soul searching.”

Okay, soul searching wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Perhaps his son felt like trying something new? Bruce doubted the League, or Ra’s, would allow anyone to wear a leotard. Or maybe Dick convinced him to give it a try? That seemed like the most plausible option. Either way, this unholy experience would be eternally burned into the back of Bruce’s mind.

“And now I finally know what I was meant to do with my life.” Jason continued, stance open - unguarded and happy - a chipper tone in his voice. Too many years have passed since he last saw Jason so jovial. If his new meaning in life gave him this much joy, then Bruce would support his son on whatever path he took. “I’m going to run away and join the circus!”

“_What?_” Bruce nearly shouted, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Why on earth would his son want to join a circus- after all the struggles and trials he went through in order to rejoin the family?

Jason ignored his outburst and resumed talking as if Bruce never even spoke. “I can feel it, Bruce. The air ruffling my hair as I swing from the trapeze. The excitement in the atmosphere as the crowd cheers my name. This is the true purpose of my life- the reason I came back from the dead!” No. No. _No_, Bruce could not believe this was his son talking- Acting supportive and understanding be damned! He refused to lose his son to a circus of all things. Dick could return to Haly’s Circus, or go to any circus if he wanted to. But Jason… His second eldest would never willingly tread a place where clowns lurking around every corner. Too many bad memories could resurface; Panic attacks could strike at any moment.

“Jason, are you… _okay_?” This had to be a trick, some kind of sick joke orchestrated by the Joker or Harley Quinn. Bruce can’t lose his son again. Not like this. Not with him foolishly believing his purpose in life was to be miles away from his family. And _not_ with him going to a place that could endanger his mental and physical health.

“Don’t worry! I already sorted out all the detail. Tomorrow, I will join the circus that’s passing through Gotham.” The leotard-clad male disregarded Bruce’s words and worries once more, living in whatever fantasy his likely drugged mind concocted. “Wish me luck, Old Man.” With that said, his son jumped off the building and vanished into the night, leaving a flabbergasted, concerned Bruce Wayne behind.

——

Bruce jolted away from his pillow as if electrocuted him, panting harshly, blanket strangled by his clenched fists. His eyes frantically scanned the room before coming to a logical conclusion. “Just a dream…” he muttered, horrified yet grateful. That terrible event was nothing more than a nightmare. _Thank God. _

Bruce went about his usual morning routine, not caring if he took a little bit of extra time to calm his nerves. Once he was presentable - and no longer on the verge of tracking down Jason, or bankrupting ever circus he could find - Bruce silently made his way downstairs. The journey was brief and quiet. As he approached the dining room, voices filtered through the doorway. “Come on, Jason! Don’t you want to visit the circus with your favorite brother?” Dick whined, getting that tone in his voice that meant someone would be on the receiving end of his puppy dog eyes. Bruce sighed. It was too early to be dealing with his eldest son’s shenanigans.

However, upon examining Dick’s words, his heart nearly stopped. “You’re hardly my _favorite_ brother. But I might _consider_ going if you quit the damn whining.” Jason’s reply went unheard by Bruce, who was in the middle of remembering the worst parts of his dream.

The _circus_. Dick wanted to take Jason to the circus. _Oh God_,-“No!” The word slipped out before Bruce realized he was shouting the last part of his thought. Not to mention, now he was in the middle of the doorway instead of the hall. Everyone in the room turned to face him. Each had varying levels of shock etched on their face- from Alfred being the least surprised to Tim being absolutely astonished. Under normal circumstances, Bruce was an unmovable force, so it made sense they were surprised by his sudden burst of emotion.

However, there was no way he will allow Jason to go anywhere near a circus after having such an unsettling dream. Now for the million-dollar question: What would deter Jason- Better yet, everyone from going to the circus? A single villain could solve this plight. The Joker - bane of Gotham City and the Batfamily - a maniac anyone with common sense would fear, and never wish to approach. Bruce coughed awkwardly, “I mean- My sources tell me it is possible Joker will make an appearance at the circus tonight. I need all hands on deck inspecting his known hideouts for suspicious activity.”

As predicted, Dick's lips formed a pout and his sad, big blue eyes bore into Bruce’s very soul. “B. It wouldn’t kill you to let us have a little fun, would it?”

A sigh escaped Bruce once more. _Yes. Yes, it would._


End file.
